The Impossible Thing
by CindyJ
Summary: Hebi was taken to Heuco Mundo to be turned into a Hollow. But the transformation didn't go as planned. Now she is half a hollow and half human. Will Urahara help change her back to normal so she can pass on? Or will she have to find her own way? RenjiXoc


**Cindy: **O hai :D Just letting you know that this is my first story so please go easy. I accept any reviews, flames etc. I think that whatever you have to say will only make me a better writer and so I'm open to all opinions.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own bleach or any of its characters. But I do own my OC , Hebi/Hanako Itsuma.

* * *

_Prologue_

"You know you are an impossible thing, right?" asked Urahara waving that ridiculous fan in front of his face.

"Yeah, well you seem like someone who is a collector of impossible things," I replied. I sipped at the hot liquid I held in a cup. Warmth; that was something I hadn't the pleasure of in what felt years.

Urahara grinned and snapped his fan shut, hiding it somewhere in his sleave. He leaned forward onto his elbows, resting his face in his now free hands on the low table.

"So I know what you are. That much is obvious. But I don't know who you are," he said. I chuckled.

"Well we're in the same boat then," I swallowed the rest of my tea and placed the cup gently down onto the table. I only had my memories of after my death. Any thing before was a mystery to me.

"Not even a name?" he asked. His grin lessened slightly into more of a secretive smile.

"What's in a name? It doesn't change anything," I frowned. "But if you must call me anything, call me Hebi (_snake_)."

"Not one for originality, are you Hebi-san?" he nodded towards the mask on my head. It was in the shape of what appeared to be a snake.

"You say that to the girl who is an _impossible thing_?" I ask leaning forward onto my elbows as he had.

"I say that to the girl who has no imagination," he replied. He leaned backwards and pulled out his fan again. "Maybe I should teach you to imagine again."

"Again?" I asked quizzically. "I don't know anything about who I was before I was in this form. How can you say _again_?

"Anyone as impossible as you had to have some sort of imagination once upon a time. It's essential to your existence in the first place," he grinned behind his fan. "But before I can teach you anything, I need to know everything you know about yourself."

"I don't want to be taught anything. I want to be fixed so I can pass on," I replied. "Can you do that without the life story, or lack of?"

He didn't reply, only continued to fan his face and stare at me. Constantly analysing me is what he was doing. It was as if he already knew my story and only wanted to hear it as a formality. Was he that good? I sighed, giving up reasoning with the strange man.

"From the beginning then?" I asked.

"From the beginning."

* * *

"**This one has strong spiritual pressure" **the Hollow said and chuckled darkly.

I knew where I was, Heuco Mundo. It's cold, dark and morbid. I stood frozen on the sandy ground, staring up at the monster in front of me. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I couldn't breath. I was willing myself to run or scream but nothing happened.

"**Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku this one will make a good servant" **It lunged at me, forcing me to my senses. I threw myself to the side, dodging its attack. I fell onto my side, hitting my head. I stood up but I felt dizzy and nauseous.

"**Your fast for a little human soul" **It said and sent a large hand flying in my direction. "**But not fast enough" **

There wasn't much I could do this time. I was only human after all. I didn't have super speed, only speed that was good for a child, around 10 to possibly early teens. I was good only on an earthly scale.

The Hollow grabbed me around my waist, constricting the movement of my arms. I tried to scream but the air had already been pushed out of my lungs. Tears, blood and sand blurred my vision. The pain around my middle was unbearable. The Hollow threw me to the ground.

I lay on the ground, feeling like I was unable to move. Everything was in pain. I groaned and rolled onto my knees, throwing up all over the sand. The Hollows dark laugh sounded behind me. He was taking his time before he killed me. He was only playing with me. Already he could have killed me several times. In fact, he could have killed me straight off in my world but he chose not too for whatever sadistic reason he had.

But still, the human emotion called 'hope' combined with fear made me get to my feet and run as fast as I could, but it was all in vain. It was seconds before he had grabbed me again. He bought me in closer to him and set me at his feet. He leaned forward, his head very close to my body. I could feel its breath.

And then suddenly he was gone. Well, he had backed off at least about 20 meters. I lay their confused as to why I wasn't dead until I felt this indescribable sensation throughout my entire body. At first it was nausea. But then it was as if my insides had turned to water and was trying to escape out of my face through every orifice possible. Only it couldn't, a pressure was keeping it behind my eyes and in my throat.

I was being turned into a Hollow. My body was screaming to be expanded to unhuman limits. But it wouldn't. It wasn't possible for a child's body to be changed like this. It hurt so much. I could feel my bones liquefying and changing shape. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. My fingers bent backwards. I screamed and was shocked to hear that it was as if there were two people inside of me.

"**Kukukukukuku Do you feel your body changing?" **The Hollow mocked. **"This child will make a good addition to the army I'm making."**

He watched me has my clothes ripped to make room for my expanding spine. My arms grew in length, stretching my skin. Small claws were starting to form on my hands.

But then something neither the hollow nor I expected happened.

The rest of this sensation doesn't make sense to me. But at the time, something inside my simply decided that I wasn't going to become a monster like this. For some reason, it was essential that I stayed human. It was an attachment to something… only I couldn't remember what it was. My bones started to shrink again, along with the rest of my body. The pressure behind my eyes and in my mouth was released in a waterfall of white out of my face and swirled around in front of me.

"**What….?" **The Hollow shouted. This was something it hadn't seen before. None of its other minions had changed this way. The mask always came last but in this case, the mask was coming first.

In a matter of minuets the transformation ended. A white mask covered my face, and my skin felt like it was made of steel. I was no longer human.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D

This chapter was 1117 words long. I plan to make my real chapters around 3000. Is that a good length?


End file.
